Turnabout Identity
by RobotoDomo
Summary: Apollo's day starts rather strangely. Mainly because he felt a lot older. But upon inspecting himself in the mirror, he realized that he wasn't even himself. He looked strangely like his mentor; short stubble, lousy left eye, but with the brains for Justice. What the heck just happened to him, exactly?
1. Chapter 1: Confusion

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so I guess it'll be kind of weird. Please dog with me! (Bear is too mainstream)

* * *

_Turnabout Identity_

* * *

"Um, Mr. Wright... i-it's not that I'm complaining or anything, but... is this seriously where I am going to be sleeping?" Apollo asked as he pointed to the rusty bed on his loft. "It's a rather... _different _experience."

"I guess you'll have to put up with that for a while, _son_." Phoenix replied with a chuckle. "It's hard to make a living when you play the piano. Especially, when you don't know how to operate it."

"Uh, please don't call me that." Apollo protested.

"Hah hah hah. Whatever, Apollo. Goodnight."

He walked his way out, but before he completely passed the doorway, he looked back and gave Apollo his ever-so-sceptic smile.

"Sweet dreams." He teased.

"Augh, Mr. Wright!" Apollo shouted, feeling slightly embarrassed.

When Phoenix had shut the door, Apollo let out a sigh of relief. There was something he wanted to rid off his chest right now. It was a feeling, not so special. There was hatred stirring inside him, though he wasn't sure if it was right to feel that way. He just couldn't stop feeling angry. Or rather, angry at the choices Phoenix had made in the past. It was Phoenix's fault why right now, he was in a room that looked like an attic rather than a guest's sleeping place (it was full of Trucy's magic stuff). It was Phoenix's fault why the light's were flickering every now and then (the bulbs needed a replacement, though he probably couldn't afford buying a new one. Or he just doesn't care), giving Apollo a feeling of unjust. And it was Phoenix's fault, why he had to sleep in a bed that looked like the springs were ready to pop the moment someone lies on it. But he knew he had no right to complain. After all, Phoenix gave him a spot in Wright Anything Agency, and he and Trucy probably had to sleep in a couch or something just to make Apollo feel at home. Why was Apollo staying with them, anyway? Oh right – he was _adopted_. Well, not legally. He's just staying with them for a while, since living in an apartment can be really lousy.

Apollo stripped himself off his clothing to prepare himself for a nice bath. He started by unclipping his badge off his lapel, then he slid his vest off his arms. But as he threw it on the floor, he thought he heard something heavy fall with it. Curious, Apollo scavenged his vest pocket and found a strange piece of jewellery , shaped like a bent raindrop poked with a hole in the middle, which looked like it was made out of emerald. It glowed faintly in the shadows, but Apollo didn't notice that.

"What's this...?" he thought to himself. "Holding it somehow makes me feel... tense."

All of a sudden, his bracelet reacted and tightened, though this has been the worst reaction he got by far. The bracelet tightened unusually, getting more and more compressed the longer Apollo was holding the strange item. It was like the two pieces were contradicting each other; tensing and tensing the longer they were together. Finally, Apollo couldn't take it and he dropped the green item accidentally. It shattered on the wooden floorboards and a white mist emanated from it. It slowly made its way to Apollo's bracelet, though despite its speed, he hadn't had the time to react. He was too confused; he didn't even know what was happening. Soon, the mist had covered the whole of Apollo's body. And when his mind came back to his senses, it was too late to even do anything.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Rants

_Turnabout Identity - Chapter Two_

* * *

__The smell of liquor jarred Apollo back to reality. He was lying flat on the wooden floor, his form resembling the shape of a dead corpse in a crime scene.Apollo pulled himself up, struggling just to keep himself up right. Soon he gained his balanced, and stood still for a moment. _I feel weird,_ he thought._ I feel like... there's something off about all of this._

He decided to shrug his thoughts away and proceed into the bathroom. He took one step forward, and he heard a peculiar sound. _Crack_.

Looking down, he saw glass shards around the place, and grape juice seemed to be spilled everywhere. Only then did he realize that he was completely soaked in it. _Grape juice? This is... suspicious. The only one I know who drinks this in this household is no other than Mr. Wright. Hmpff. He must be up to something! _he thought.

Full of angst, and deprived of a hot shower bath, Apollo shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Wri-!"

He cut himself off. He felt strange when hoarse voice came out of his mouth. "What the heck...?" he gulped. "My voice kind of reminds me of... of..."

He paused for a moment, then heaved a huge sigh.

"This must be stress taking it's toll. After all, I stayed up all night last night just trying to study the Espanae Family case..." he decided.

He decided to turn around and get back to the shower area... which happened to just disappear into thin air.

"What the-? There used to be a door here!" he snapped. "Just what exactly _is _happening?"

"I don't know. You tell me!" a familiar voice responded.

The voice was so familiar, it made Apollo cringe. But as if that wasn't enough, when he turned to look back, he saw himself. Standing in front of him. It was like standing in front of a mirror, but he was sure this wasn't one. There were no frames surrounding _him_.

"Who the heck are you?! W-Why do you look like me?!" Apollo stuttered.

"Why do I look like you? What the heck! YOU look like _me!_" his clone objected.

"I look like you? What-?"

"Daddy, can you please keep it down?" a high-pitched voice interrupted. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"He's not here, Trucy!" Apollo responded, recognizing the voice. "But at the moment, can you PLEASE help me get this strange guy out of the building! I-It's really scary!"

"What are you talking about...? Daddy, stop playing games with me. I'm serious!" Trucy replied. "And what sort of strange man are you talking about?"

"Don't listen to him, Trucy!" the clone warned. "He's an impostor! J-Just stay in your room!"

"Polly? Okay... what is going on here?" Trucy pouted. "I'm coming down."

"NO!" the men said in chorus.

It was too late for them; Trucy was already halfway down the steps, and could see them clearly.

"Sheesh, what are you doing staying up this late at night?" she said, rubbing her eyes. "Are you two fighting?"

"Trucy! How could you be not alarmed with seeing two me's in one room?!" Apollo asked.

"Two you's? All I see is a perfect family. A dad, an adopted brother, and an adopted sister. Now what are you two fighting about?" she inquired as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Wait... what?" the clone stammered.

"You know what? People, just go to sleep. I think you people need some rest. And, you know, you'll all be fine in the morning! So come on, now! Daddy, come with me! Let's go upstairs now!" Trucy chimed.

She made her way to Apollo and grabbed his hand, and pulled him up the staircase.

"Sheesh, Daddy. You smell like grape juice! I bet the ants would be crawling around you tonight!" she teased.

"D-Daddy?" Apollo stuttered.

When they were on the last step up, Trucy stopped and yelled.

"And you, Polly. Please... do me a favor. Get some sleep!" Trucy demanded.

She pulled Apollo to a tight hallway and opened the last door on the right, and that was when Apollo thought,

_I know exactly what is happening..._


	3. Chapter 3: Inspection

_Turnabout Identity - Chapter Three_

* * *

__Phoenix half wished all of it was just a dream. Looking at himself in the mirror, well, it wasn't technically him... _Whatever,_ he thought, _I guess when life gives you lemons... you take advantage of it?_

The other half, however, was happy because of the fact that he can once again pin an attorney's badge on his lapel. Although it sure isn't his records that will be recorded, it seemed nice to be standing behind the bench again. _And besides. Seven years is a long time!_ he told himself.

He stood curiously in front of the mirror in Apollo's bathroom, and stared at his reflection for a long time. Soon, he started playing with his new found facial features. His poked his cheeks and was amazed at how smooth and soft it looks. He pinched his nose to see his facial reactions. He started doing stupid faces in front of the mirror, as if it was a baby.

"Okay," Phoenix muttered. "I guess this isn't so bad."

He frisked his wrist for his watch, but remembered that he wasn't _him_ anymore, if it made any sense.

"Hmm. It's still dark out." he observed as his looked outside the small square-shaped window which happened to be conveniently placed above the mirror. "I suppose it's somewhere around... 2 in the morning? Hmpf. I should better get some sleep."

A quick whiff on his clothes made him think otherwise.

"Blegh. I guess I shouldn't." he sighed. "As awkward as this may be for me, I'll have to take care of stuff first."

He closed the door and pushed the little button on the doorknob, which made a slight _tick_ sound. In short, he had locked the bathroom. He started by unfastening his necktie and clinging it on the hanger behind the door, then he undid his white button-down long sleeve shirt, and shoved it on top of the sink. At this moment, Phoenix was shirtless. He checked himself on the mirror - not lustfully, mind you - and heaved a deep sigh.

"It sucks that I have to do this. But I guess I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight with this stench hanging in the air."

He steeled himself up and pulled his pants off him. Soon, he was left standing in, as awkward as it may sound, Apollo's undergarments.

"Alright, Phoenix. Let's do this." he gulped.

* * *

Apollo seemed to have the lighter side of the situation. The grape juice thing had an easy fix; he simply had to tear himself off his jacket. Now, he was lying on the bed, staring blankly on the ceiling. The lights were out, so whether or not he had his eyes open, it made no difference. Lying beside him was Trucy, who was now his adopted daughter. The room was silent - too silent, in fact, that the noise was killing him. He just couldn't push himself to sleep. He rolled over to his right and faced the bedside table. Sitting there innocently was Mr. Wright's cellphone, which looked so old it seems like it was scavenged from a junkyard. He wondered if his deductions were accurate.

Since technically, he was Phoenix now, and was now his phone, and no one could really object to it, he reached for it and flimsily held it in position. It surprisingly snapped into the shape of his hand.

"Huh. Maybe this is what happens when you overuse a century old cellphone." he mumbled.

He reluctantly pushed the button on the middle, since he was afraid it would wake Trucy up. The screen lit up, and it displayed the current time: 2:34 AM. Apollo quickly looked back and was relieved to see that Trucy was still laying lifelessly on the bed.

Then, he felt her shift. She moaned for a second, and stayed lifeless a few seconds later.

"Whew. For a second there, I thought I'd woken her up!"

All of a sudden, an arm landed on his waist, and climbed it's way unto his stomach. Trucy unconsciously inched closer and closer to him, until there bodies were in contact.

_*Gulp*... This is so awkward. I guess I can't do anything now but sleep it over._


End file.
